


Safe

by CaptainWeasley



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom/sub, Happy BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainWeasley/pseuds/CaptainWeasley
Summary: A ficlet about Charlie taking care of Alex.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	Safe

"Open your mouth."

It is always strangely freeing, kneeling on the floor, arms bound behind his back: it calms Alex's thoughts, rocks his anxiety to sleep. He doesn't need to do anything but what he's told, doesn't need to worry about a single thing. His mind is at peace in Charlie's care.

Charlie runs his thumb along Alex's bottom lip, then experimentally pushes it into Alex's open mouth and presses it against Alex's tongue. Alex reacts instinctively by moving his tongue, closing his lips around Charlie's finger.

"Beautiful," Charlie says quietly, gently. "So good for me, darling."

A low moan escapes Alex's throat as he takes in the praise, he wants to be good for Charlie more than anything.

Charlie uses his free hand to caress Alex's face, then to run his fingers lightly through his hair. 

"Open up," he commands, and Alex obeys at once. "Would you like to have my cock in your mouth?"

Alex nods fervently, looking up at Charlie with longing. Thankfully, Charlie never makes him wait.  
He opens his pants, pushes the bothersome fabric out of the way. Alex licks his lips in anticipation, he wants this so much.

He kisses the tip, almost reverendly, closes his lips around the head and gives it a slow, deliberate lick with his tongue, making Charlie draw in a breath.

"That's wonderful, darling. You're doing so well."

The praise lets Alex sink deeper into relaxation, into peace. All he wants is to be good for Charlie. Nothing else matters now.

He takes Charlie deeper into his mouth, at his own pace. Charlie never rushes him, he's always patient, always happy to let Alex set their rhythm. 

"I love seeing you like this," Charlie continues, "so good and obedient for me, so gorgeous..."

He continues talking, but Alex stops paying attention to the individual words. It's the tone of voice that touches him most deeply, telling him he's safe, he's loved. Charlie runs his fingers through Alex's hair gently, and Alex closes his eyes to focus on the beautiful sensations.

He doesn't know how much time passes until Charlie is completely sheathed inside his mouth. It doesn't matter. What matters is that he feels like he could choke, but he knows he won't, what matters is Charlie's scent that's all around him, what matters is that Charlie is taking care of him.

"You alright there, darling?"

"Mhh," Alex sighs around Charlie's cock, not quite aware that there even exists any other option besides absolute bliss.

"You're so beautiful like this," Charlie tells him, and Alex can hear the smile in his voice. "So gorgeous, so good for me."

The world is floating, all around Alex reality is shifting. Nothing matters any more, nothing except Charlie, and the feeling of calm happiness. 

**

The first thing Alex hears when he comes back to reality is Charlie's voice. Charlie is talking quietly, and Alex can't quite make out the individual words but the gentle tone is enough for him to know that Charlie is next to him, keeping him safe.

He feels very cold, even wrapped in a blanket, and he snuggles up to his boyfriend to get as much warmth as he can.

"Welcome back," Charlie whispers, and Alex can hear the smile in his voice. "You did so well, you were wonderful. I'm so happy that I have you."

Something about this makes Alex tear up. His body and mind are exhausted, but in the very best way, and he cries against Charlie's chest.

"Shhh, I got you," Charlie reassures him, pulling him closer. "I'm here with you, don't worry..."

(The first time this happened, Charlie was so afraid he'd done something wrong that he'd started apologizing. He hadn't stopped until Alex was lucid enough to ask him what the fuck he was apologizing for, because Alex had just had the best experience of his life.)

Alex lets himself cry. His body needs this, sometimes, when he's feeling so fucking happy and content that he could burst. He's still shivering, still can't speak, but that's okay. 

Charlie is holding him, Charlie is watching over him. 

He's safe.


End file.
